


MIA : Corporal Punishment

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e10 Corporal Punishment, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: DiNozzo hesitated  when Ziva spoke of her feelings. What was he really thinking? What happened that evening?





	MIA : Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Sorry if it is a little confusing, but when I wrote this, Ziva was in italics and Tony was in Bold. Soz. *0.0*  


* * *

“I had a feeling-“

Tony’s eyes snapped wide.

Did Ziva say that she had a feeling; she had a feeling when he was in pain, a feeling for…for him…

“Well, it was more of a urge, than a feeling.”

An urge to protect him? A primordial urge to protect what matters most? Did the warrior princess really care for him?

“He was powerful-“

Too powerful? Was she worried that she wouldn’t be able to protect him from danger? Oh no, DiNozzo, don’t go there! Say something stupid, you can ask her later, when Probie’s not around.

“You like him!”

Ziva kept a straight, if slightly flustered, face. 

Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Does he REALLY care for me?

“Well, I-“

“You really like him!”

I hope not! 

In a half ditch attempt to regain some dignity, Ziva looked at Tony, imploring with her eyes. Tony caught this and said sharply to McGee

“Leave Ziva alone Probie! You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on her like that!”

“What! I didn’t do anything at all! You where the one – who uh, suggested that we get Ziva to go undercover as one of the potential recruits and get some, err, inside information –“

McGee changed track effortlessly and Ziva cut him off with,

“Which very much surprised me because, I mean, this is Tony, whose mind is constantly in his – “

Gibbs strode past them

“I get the idea, Ziva. Whatta we got, DiNozzo?”

A meeting with a pretty lady later this evening. No, that won’t work for the Boss man, think Tony THINK!

Tony began to reel of what little they knew on another cold case.

LATER THAT EVENING . . .

Quiet pop music floated through the air as Ziva sat on the edge of her couch, cleaning her Sig.

A gentle knock on the door disturbed her and she went over to answer the door. Pulling it open, she blinked in surprise as she saw Tony leant against the door frame, that boyish grin that she loved on his face.

“Oh, Tony, hi! I wasn’t expecting you, come in!”

He handed her a bottle of wine and she read the label

“Kosher wine! Thank you! To what do I owe this honour? Or do you want something?”

You.

“Can’t a guy visit his friends?”

Ziva chuckled and led him to the couch. They talked for hours as the wine slowly kicked in and they became even more jovial.

When conversation dried up, Ziva looked at Tony’s face and smiled. He felt her gaze and met it, with equally as much happiness. Ziva averted her gaze shyly.

“So, what do you wanna do now?”

Tony reached behind him and slowly pulled out two DVD’s.

“Ha ha! I come prepared!”

Ziva laughed as he went to set up the DVD. First they watched `Saving Private Ryan`. Tony squirmed as the man’s arm was blown off. Ziva watched with a look that may have been pity on her face.

As the title credits rolled up the screen, Ziva turned the sound down and turned to face Tony. She began to recall all of the horrors that she had seen in the Mossad. He listened intently as she released her heavy burden.

When she ran out of words he gently took her hand.

“You needed to say all of that. Anytime you need to talk. I’m here.”

She looked at him, expecting to see mirth, finding not even a trace, she smiled and nodded.

“Now! I have a film that is completely the opposite! Safe Harbour – based on the romance novel by Danielle Steele.”

Ignoring her protest about how she hated mushy love stories, Tony cued up the DVD player once again.

They watched in silence until a silent tear slid down Ziva’s cheek. Tony pulled her gently down so that her head was on his shoulder.

They were so caught up in the film that neither of them noticed, until the end, that Ziva had sunk lower and lower, until her head was in his lap and he was gently stroking her hair.

Embarrassed, Ziva sat up, stretched and yawned. Tony glanced at his watch and gasped.

“I’d better be going…”

Ziva looked sad

“OK, I’ll see you out.”

She followed him to the door. He twisted the handle and walked out. Just before she pulled the door shut, Tony stuck his foot in the way.

“Ziva, what was your feeling about?”

He said hurriedly

“You.”

She said simply. Her lips brushed his cheek and she closed the door.


End file.
